


Uusi alku elämälle

by Klance97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, School
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance97/pseuds/Klance97
Summary: Lance on kokenut kovia elämässään kahdessa vuodessa on tullu ero,äitin menetys ja jalan murtuma sekä sen kuntoutus. Vihdoin kun elämä alkaa näyttää hyvältä tulee kuviohin uusia ystäviä ja yks hyvin mystinen mies. kääntyykö Lance elämä aivan päälaelleen
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)





	Uusi alku elämälle

Tässä olis Voltron tarina. Lukuja tulee säännöllisen epäsäännöllisesti. Nauttikaa :) ainaki Klancea tiedossa muusta en vielä tiijä.XD kertokaa oliko hyvä 🥺  
Ps omaan lukihäiriön niin varmana on jotain virheitä xd

Mä Lance ajoin autoni juuri ison kerrostalon pihaan. Katsoi rakennusta hieman jännityttyneenä. Tänää alkaisi uudet sivut mun elämässä. Mun viimeset kaksi vuotta on ollu aivan kamalat. Ensin mä valmistuin lukiosta ja kaikki oli vielä sillo hyvin , mulla oli kaunis tyttöystävä ja ihana perhe. Mun vanhemmat makso meille mökkiviikonlopun jouluksi et pääsisimme laskettelemaan. No sehän ei ihan mennyt nappii. Mä laski rintee alas ja mursin jalkani pahasti. Siitä seurasi pitkä sairaala jakso ja kuntoutus eikä siinä vielä kaikki. Sairaalassa olessa mä sain ahaa elämyksen ja tajusin etten tykkää naisista. Olin jo sitä pitkää miettinyt. No sitten mun äiti sairastu samana vuona syöpää ja taisteli loppuun asti muttei selvinny. Mä erosin tyttöystävästäni ja jäin isän luo sitä auttamaan. Yhdessä me selvittii näistä kaikista. Kun sain kuulla että mut oli hyväksytty hieronta kouluu nii olin huutaa onnesta. Vihdoin pääsisin opiskelemaan ja tutustaan uusii ihmisii.

Alussa mustä tuntui että tää oli vaa mun paskaa elämää ettei se koskaa loppuisi onneksi se helpotti ja sain apua. Nyt mä nostin laukkuni ja 3 pahvitaalikkoa jossa oli mun tulevan solun tavarat. Kannoin niitä kohti hissiä laitoin ne sinne ja itse ajatteli kävellä 4 kerrokseen. Käveltyäni sinne nappasin tavarat pois hissistä. Rupesin avaamaan ovea saaden sen auki. Nostin tavarat ja laskin ne maahan . Sen jälkee otin kenkäki ja laitoin takkini naulaa. Koko paikka oli hiljainen. Huhuilin hetken mutta ketää ei kuulunut. Vein tavarat keittiön lähelle ja huomasin kaksi ovea jotka olivat solun makkareihin täysin auki olevat ei sieläkään ketään. En tiennyt ketä täällä edes asui. 

Istuin penkille ja selasin puhelinta. Vastasin isälleni että pääsin turvallisesti perille kunnes kuulin oven aukenevan. Tummanruskan tukan omaava mies ja vaalena tukan omaava mies tai nainen tuli sisälle hymy huulillan. "Moi" huikkasin. Hetken päästä sain tietää , että rotevampi kaveri oli Hunk ja pienempi ja hennompi Pidge. He vaikuttivat heti mukavilta. Sain myös tietää Hank opiskeli kokiksi ja Pidge jotan koodaus juttuja aivan tuntemattomia minulle tuo koodaus. 

Hanks kyseli oliko meillä nälkä ja oli pakko myöntää etten ollut syönyt kun aamupalan. Hän alkoi tekemää wokkia kun minä vein tavarat toisee huoneesee mihin Pidge oli minua opastanu. Eli 2/3 oli mukavia. Hunk kysyi" missä keith on?" "Salilla kai" Pidge sanoi hymähtäen. Istuimme pöytää syömää ja huusin melkein ääneen " tää on todella hyvää." Hunk antoi mulle hymyn vastaukseksi. Sillä hetkellä ovi kävi taas. Mustatukkainen mies tuli sisälle todella hikisen näköisenä meidän katsee kohtasivat ensimäisen kerran. Nuo tummat silmät uppoituvat minun sieluuni. Tunsi oudon tuntee sisälläni. Mitä ihmettä se oli? Tervehdin häntä. "Moi oon Lance, kuka sä oot?" "Keith" mies nyökkäsi ja lähti suihkuun. Jotenki mun poskia kuumotti. Hän oli todella söpö näköinen. Pidge ja Hunk raivasivat pois astiat ja menivät omaan huoneeseensa. Mä menin purkaa tavaroita. Paljohan niitä ei ollut. Pöydälle laitoin kuvan meidän perheestä ja seinälle mun suosikki jalkapalloijian julisteen. 

Aloin laittaa kaappii vaatteita kun kuulin oven avautui ja Keith tuli pyyhe päällä huoneeseen. Tiesin että oli todella epäkohteliasta tuijottaa mutta herra jestas tuo oli hyvässä kunnossa. Käänsin äkkiä pääni pois . Minä purin vaatteita kun toinen puki päällee täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa. " mitäs sä opiskelet" sain sanottua. Keith käänsi muhun katseen ja vastasi" liikunan opettaja." Nyökkäsin.

Ilta oli menny siihen että oltii haettu vähä olutta ja istuttii pöydän ääressä pelamaassa en ole koskaa peliä . Päästii tutustuu kunnolla. Hunk luki " en ole koskaa murtanu mitää ." Mä oli ainut joka joi. Muut katsioivat muhun kysyvästi. "Noh tota laskettelin ja kaaduin pahasti jalka murtu ja kuntoutus oli pitkää." Kukaa ei kysellyt sen enempiä. Peli jatkuii Pidge luki " ollut koskaa ihastanu/rakastanu" tässä kaikki joivat. Mun päässä humisi mukavasti. Huomasin ettei Hunk juonut paljoa kun mä oli jo ekan kaljat muitten kanssa kumonnu. Ilta jatkui hyvissä merkeissä . 

Saatii "loisti" idea lähtee tohon lähi baarii vielä muutamalle. Sielä pauhasi kunno bile musiikki Pidge ja mä lähdettii tanssimaan kun muut haki juomisia. Ihan ku mä olisin tuntenut heidät ikuisuuden meillä klikkas tosi hyvin . Shotteja , kaljaa tanssia laulua ja kaikki siltä väliltä. Kello läheni jo 3 kun Hunk katsoi mua ja Pidgeytä . "Joo aika lähtee." "Eikää!?" me molemmat huudettiin epäselvällä äänellä. Hunk talutti Pidgeytä kun taas mä hoiperteli perässä. Matkalla kaaduin yhtee puskaa ja nauroi kovaa ääneen"hei kaveriz voizzeko auzzaa." Keith huokasi syvää ja tuli auttamaan mut ylös ja talutti nyt mua. Sen tukka tuoksui todella hyvälle että työnsin nenäni siihe. "Mitä helvettii sä teet!" Keith huusi. Mä kuiskasin hänen korvaa " sä tuoksu helvetin hyvälle ja oot niin kuuma." Toinen kavahti musta pois päi ja jättä mut kävelee yksin. " keith hanii et sä voi jättä mua." "Hani!?" Virnistin hänelle ja tuli lähemmäs. Hunk ja Pidge olivat hävinneet näköpiiristä. "Mä voisin suudella sua" keith työnsi tuon miehen naamaa pois päin itsestää ja huusi " älä koske senki ääliö." Jatkoimme matkaa ja vihdoin olimme kerrostalon pihassa. Keith avasi mulle oven ja me mentii hissillä kun mä en pysyny pystyssä. Hissi vain oli aika ahdas ja hidas. " tiesizkö ez ooz aika komee." Sanoin kovaa ääneen . Toinen osapuoli vain pyöräytti silmiää. Päästyämme sisälle hän kantoi mut omaani sänkyyni. " ezkö voiz tulla mun vieree." "Nukuhan nyt." Mä vetäisin toisen kädestä saaden tuon miehen mun päälle. Tunsin hänen sykkeen nousevan. Keith pidätteli hengitystää kunnes kuuli pientä tuhinaa tuo hänen onneksee oli nukahtanu. Meni hän omalle sängyllee otti vaatteita vähemmäksi. Tuo ääliö ärsytti häntä jo nyt . Pian hänki nukahti.

Aamulla keith heräsi ja tunsi jotain outoa sängyssään. "Mitä helvettiä!" kaikui huuto


End file.
